UFC 5
Charlotte, North Carolina |attendance = 6,000 |buyrate = 260,000 |previous_event = UFC 4: Revenge of the Warriors |following_event = UFC 6: Clash of the Titans |sherdog = 11 }} UFC 5: The Return of the Beast, commonly referred to as UFC 5, was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on April 7, 1995, at the Independence Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. The event was seen live on pay per view in the United States, and later released on home video, both VHS and, eventually, DVD. History UFC 5 used an eight-man tournament format, with the winner receiving $50,000. The event also featured the first ever UFC Superfight, as well as two alternate fights, which were not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. The tournament had no weight classes, or weight limits. The fights had to end by knockout or submission; therefore no judges were used. UFC 5 also introduced the first 'Superfight', which was the first non-tournament singles match in UFC history. The Superfight match was the main attraction, and the winner of this fight would become the reigning UFC Champion. It consisted of rivals Royce Gracie and Ken Shamrock facing off in the most anticipated match in UFC history to that date. UFC 5 was the first UFC event to feature any kind of time limits since UFC 1. A 20 minute time limit was imposed for the quarterfinal and semi-final round matches in the tournament. The finals of the tournament and the Superfight had a 30 minute time limit. The Superfight overran to 31 minutes before incorporating an on the spot decision to extend the fight by a further five minutes. As there was still no winner, the match was declared a draw. The referee for the night was John McCarthy. Dan Severn won the tournament by defeating Dave Beneteau with a keylock. This UFC event was the last with the involvement of Rorion Gracie, ostensibly because the introduction of new rules had diluted Gracie's (and his family's) vision for the UFC and vale tudo fighting. Gracie and his partner Art Davie later sold WOW Promotions, co-promoters of the event, to WOW's partner, Semaphore Entertainment Group. Royce Gracie also ended his involvement following Rorion's departure. Results Alternate bouts *' Dave Beneteau vs Asbel Cancio' :Beneteau wins by TKO at 0:21. *' Guy Mezger vs John Dowdy' :Mezger wins by TKO at 2:02. Quarterfinals *' Jon Hess vs Andy Anderson' :Hess wins by TKO at 1:23. *' Todd Medina vs Larry Cureton' :Medina wins by forearm choke at 2:55. *' Oleg Taktarov vs Ernie Verdicia' :Taktarov wins by submission (choke) at 2:24. *' Dan Severn vs Joe Charles' :Severn wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 1:39. Semifinals *' Dave Beneteau vs Todd Medina' :Beneteau wins by TKO at 2:12. Beneteau replaced Jon Hess who had broken his hand during his first match. *' Dan Severn vs Oleg Taktarov' :Severn wins by TKO (cut) at 4:21. Superfight *'Superfight Championship bout: Royce Gracie vs. Ken Shamrock' :The bout was declared a draw after 36:06 because there were no judges. This was a new record length for a UFC fight. Finals *' Dan Severn vs Dave Beneteau' :Severn wins by submission (keylock) at 3:00 to win the UFC 5 tournament. UFC 5 bracket Jon Hess | RD1-team2= Andy Anderson | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2= | RD1-team3= Todd Medina | RD1-team4= Larry Cureton | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4= | RD1-team5= Oleg Taktarov | RD1-team6= Ernest Vendecia | RD1-score5=W | RD1-score6= | RD1-team7= Dan Severn | RD1-team8= Joe Charles | RD1-score7=W | RD1-score8= | RD2-team1= Dave BeneteauJon Hess was fined $2,000 for fouls committed in his fight. He withdrew with a hand injury, and was replaced by Dave Beneteau. | RD2-team2= Todd Medina | RD2-score1=W | RD2-score2= | RD2-team3= Oleg Taktarov | RD2-team4= Dan Severn | RD2-score3= | RD2-score4=W | RD3-team1= Dave Beneteau | RD3-team2= Dan Severn | RD3-score1= | RD3-score2=C }} Notes and references External links * * *UFC 5 fights reviews Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events